In one conventional network, in order to reduce the power consumption of a server in the network when the server is inactive, components of the server are placed in relatively reduced power consumption modes of operation (e.g., relative to fully powered-up and/or operational modes of operation). While these components are in these relatively reduced power consumption modes of operation, the server's network interface controller (NIC) is kept in a fully operational and powered-up state in order to permit the NIC to be able to receive and properly process a command from a network administrator that requests that the server return to a fully operational and/or powered-up mode of operation. This is unfortunate, since the NIC typically consumes a relatively large amount of power when it is in its fully operational and/or powered-up state. Accordingly, it would be desirable to be able to place the NIC in a relatively reduced power consumption mode of operation (e.g., in order to be able to reduce further the amount of power consumed by the server), while also providing a mechanism that permits the server to be able to receive and properly process a command that the server return to its fully operational and/or powered-up mode of operation and/or other management commands.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly.